fairytailfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Laxus Dreyar
|Edad = 23 - 24 |Ocupación = Magos Clase-S |Ocupación Anterior = |Afiliación = |Afiliación anterior = |Equipo = Equipo Raijinshuu |Equipo Anterior = |Compañeros = |Base de Operaciones = |Magia = Dragón Slayer del Rayo Fairy Law |Armas = |ESTADO = Activo |Estado Civil = Soltero |Familia = Ivan Dreyar (Padre) Makarov (Abuelo) |Seiyu = Katsuyuki Konishi |Ingles = Patrick Seitz }} Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー, Rakusasu Doreā) Es un mago Clase-S de . También es un Cazadragones de la Nueva Generación. Apariencia Laxus es un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos de color verdosos. Tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho y siempre es visto usando audífonos mágicos escuchando Rock&Roll Clásico. Lleva un abrigo negro de piel con pelusa en los bordes y al final de cada manga y la mayor parte del tiempo una camisa verde con manchas café y pantalón guinda, después se le ve con el mismo abrigo pero con una camisa púrpura y pantalón azul marino. Personalidad Laxus afirmó ser el miembro más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Se ve a menudo fumando un cigarro (Sólo en el manga). Laxus también tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo izquierdo por motivos desconocidos. Laxus parecía importarle muy poco lo que les pasara a sus compañeros del gremio, por lo general, ayudará a menos que le den algo a cambio. Sin embargo a pesar de esto, parece que realmente acepta como compañeros a los miembros del gremio, ya que de ninguno ellos le afectó el Fairy Law. En el capítulo 106 se revela que cuando era más joven no tenía la cicatriz y él era una buena persona. Al parecer adquirió su cicatriz a edad temprana como se ve en el Flashback de Erza. Después de todo lo que hizo en la Saga del Festival puede que esa actitud haya cambiado. Historia 'Pasado' thumb|Laxus admirando FantasíaLaxus en su niñez le gustaba andar con Makarov para poder entrar a Fairy Tail lo más rápido posible, en el Festival cuando pasa el desfile "Fantasía", Laxus admira a Fairy Tail y dice "Mi abuelo es el maestro del mejor gremio del mundo". Después, Laxus le indica a su abuelo con una señal con la mano levantada y el índice arriba que siempre iba a velar por el, esa seña se convirtió en algo importante para Fairy Tail. thumb|left|Laxus diciéndole a Makarov que mirará por él Cuando tenía mas edad, Laxus se molesta con Makarov por haber expulsado a su padre, posible motivo por el que haya cambiado su personalidad a "malo", tomando un nuevo objetivo, ser maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail para deshacerse de los débiles. thumb|Laxus se enoja con Makarov 'Saga de la Isla Galuna' thumb|left|Laxus aparece por primera vezLaxus es visto por primera vez a principios de esta saga, aparece después de que Mystogan se va y todos despiertan, afirmando que él también es uno de los que han visto a Mystogan, en eso, Natsu lo reta a una pelea pero según Laxus no vale la pena ya que Erza ya lo venció, una indirecta diciendo que Laxus es más fuerte. 'Saga de Phamtom Lord' En el conflicto entre Fairy Tail y Phamtom lord, Mirajene intenta contactar a Laxus con una Lácrima de comunicación para que pueda ayudar a Fairy Tail, pero se negó rotundamente a ayudar quejándose del por qué terminar lo que Makarov empezó. Ademas dijo que si quería que él los ayudara tenian que hacerlo maestro del gremio y que Lucy fuera su mujer, pero Mirajane rompió comunicación con él.thumb|Laxus por medio de la Lácrima de comunicación 'Saga de la Batalla del Festival' En su regreso al gremio, Laxus muy enojado por la mala reputación que tiene ahora Fairy tail, planea ser el maestro del gremio para que lo "mejore" asi que con el equipo Raijinshuu mientras se llevaba a cabo el concurso "Miss Fairy Tail" aparece Evergreen convirtiendo en piedra a Cana, Juvia Loxar, thumb|left|238px|Natsu vs LaxusMirajane, Erza, Levy, Bisca y a Lucy, en eso aparece Laxus deciendo a Makarov que tenía que vencer al equipo Raijinshuu y a él en un plazo de 3 horas o si no iva a destruir a cada una de los miembros combertidas en piedra. El plan de Laxus consistía en que los miembros de Fairy Tail lucharan entre sí con el fin de se derrotaran a sí mismos ya que Fried colocó runas por toda la ciudad y podían salir de ella hasta derrotar a las personas en él pero estas runas solo afectaron a los magos del gremio, todo con el fin de pelear él contra el mas fuerte. Después de que Raijinshuu fuera derrotado, Laxus activa el "Palacio del trueno", un hechizo que crea orbes hechos de Lácrima llenos de relámpagos que tienen la capacidad de causar decenas de impactos de rayos a través de Ciudad de Magnolia. Después Laxus se enfrenta en la Catedral de Kardia con Mystogan. frame|Mystogan vs Laxus Tras un breve debate, Mystogan ataca a Laxus con una ilusión, pero Laxus se da cuenta y la destruye. thumb|left|Laxus destruye la ilusión de Mystogan. En eso llegan Erza y Natsu a la iglesia, Mystogan fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Laxus lo atacó directamente, quitándole lo que cubre el rostro de Mystogan, que es idéntico a Jellal y en eso Erza fue atacada mientras miraba a Mystogan en estado de shock y por eso él deja la pelea dejandoles sólos para hacerle frente a Laxus. Natsu intenta estar al nivel de Laxus pero éste lo derrota, en eso Erza se recupera del impacto de ver a Mystogan y pelean durante unos instantes, Natsu se recupera y dice que él se encargará de Laxus y Erza lo deja y decide destruir el Palacio del Trueno ella sola, con ayuda de Fairy Tail. Al ver esto Natsu le preguntó a Laxus cómo podía funcionar un gremio si nadie se apoya entre sí. Desafortunadamente Laxus responde "... A través de la Fuerza" Natsu trata de la luchar contra él, pero descubre que no es rival para laxus en su estado, Laxus lo toma del brazo y lo golpea varias veces con truenos, hasta que es demasiado débil para seguir luchando. Laxus se prepara para acabar con él y dispara un rayo tremendo sobre Natsu. Por suerte para el mago de fuego, Gajeel aparece para salvarlo refiriendose a Natsu como su presa. A pesar de las diferencias mutuas el uno del otro, Natsu y Gajeel acuerdan formar un equipo para derrotar laxus luego proceden a atacarlo en conjunto. thumb|Natsu y Gajeel vs LaxusComo Natsu y Gajeel siguen a la tierra golpe tras golpe en Laxus, combinan sus respectivas técnicas de Rugido del Dragón causando una explosión masiva. Por desgracia, a Laxus no le pasa nada con nada más que la camisa destruida, revelando un tatuaje en su intrincada parte izquierda del pecho. despues, les dice que les va a mostrar lo que es un verdadero Cazadragones, produciéndole escamas en sus brazos y la electricidad de carga a la boca. Antes de que ellos lo puedan esquivar, lanza su propio Rugido de Dragón. frame|Rugido del Dragon del TruenoAunque aún con vida, los dos están paralizados por el ataque. Con la intención de exterminar todo lo que se oponen a él, incluyendo a su abuelo, inicia el hechizo Fairy Law Natsu y Gajeel le dicen que se detenga, sabiendo muy bien qué va a pasar si da rienda suelta a la magia, pero a laxus no le importa y continúa haciéndolo. Levy, de repente aparece e informa del estado del desvanecimiento del maestro, debido a las acciones de Laxus. Sin embargo en lugar de estar sorprendido por la noticia, afirma que está contento porque es su oportunidad de ser el amo del gremio. frame|Fairy Law de LaxusCon esto activa Fairy Law con la intención de destruir no sólo Fairy Tail, sino que a todos en Magnolia también. Sin embargo una vez que el humo se disipa, Laxus se encuentra, para su sorpresa, a todos sus objetivos vivos y sin lesiones. Fried aparece y le dice la razón por la que el hechizo no funcionó, porque Fairy Law reacciona deacuerdo al corazón del usuario destruyendo a las personas que piensa que son los enemigos, lo que quiere decir que Laxus considera a todos nakamas no importa lo que él piense, sino lo que su corazón diga. A pesar de esta evidencia abrumadora Laxus sigue negándolo. Natsu, cansado, se las arregla para llegar a sus pies, recoger lo poco que la magia que le queda y pelear con laxus, y ambos magos se encuentran y chocan entre ellos en la cabeza, sin embargo él golpea a Natsu tirándolo hacia atrás. Sin consequencias, Natsu se levanta y carga de nuevo a pesar de que ya no tiene fuerzas, sin embargo, se niega a permanecer abajo dicéndole a Laxus que el gremio no le pertenece. Muy molesto por su persistencia, forma un hechizo llamado Tormenta del Dragón Cielo y lo lanza hacia Natsu. thumb|left|Laxus derrotado En el último segundo la luz es desviada de Natsu por Gajeel, que usa su cuerpo de metal como un pararrayos para salvarle. Debilitado, el usa lo último de su poder en ese ataque, Laxus no puede hacer nada y es derrotado. Más tarde, cuando los miembros de Fairy Tail se están recuperando para el aplazado Fantasía, Laxus aparece inesperadamente en el gremio, sin embargo, en lugar de actuar engreído o burlarse de otros miembros, como de costumbre, despues del reto echo por Natsu, Laxus lo reconoce como oponente, camina al cuarto de Makarov, por los problemas causados por Laxus es expulsado de Fairy Tail, Laxus toma su expulsión tranquilamente despidiéndose de su abuelo y diciéndole que se cuide.thumb|left|Laxus llorando Según informa Raijinshuu de su expulsión, Bixslow trata de convencerlo de que se quede, pero le dice que no. thumb|Laxus se marcha del gremio. Al llegar la noche Laxus observa el desfile de Fantasía antes de abandonar el gremio, ahí observa a su abuelo y a todo el gremio, quien le indica que siempre mirará por él aunque se marche lejos, entonces Laxus se marcha llorando. 'Saga Examen Clase - S' thumb|left|Laxus siente el poder de MakarovMientras Makarov se enfrenta a Hades se puede ver a Laxus encapuchado caminando entre un desierto desconocido sintiendo que algo malo esta sucediendo justo después de que Makarov queda fuera de combate gravemente herido por Hades. Vuelve a entrar en escena cuando Hades está a punto de golpear a Natsu, y aparece el golpeando a Hades y asi se une a la batalla. thumb|Hades vs Laxus y Natsu Tras la derrota de Hades, durante la batalla contra Acnología su abuelo le pide que vuelva con ellos a Fairy Tail. 'Saga del salto temporal' 7 años después de AcnologíathumbLaxus vuelve al gremio junto con los Raijinshuu. Después de que Gildarts se marchase del gremio por un tiempo, pide que todos acepten a Laxus como uno de ellos. Despues de enterarse sobre Los grandes juegos magicos el Equipo Raijinshuu van a entrenar por aparte Magia y habilidades Transformación de cuerpo en rayo: También puede hacer que su cuerpo se transforman en rayos y rápido viajar distancias cortas, como cuando Natsu intentó darle un puñetazo Magia de Relámpago *'Furia Electrica' (レイジングボルト'' Reijingu Boruto''): laxus levanta su puño en el aire y canta "Rotundo un Través del Aire, El Rugido de los frame|Furia electricatruenos, caída del cielo y cosechar la destrucción!" Un perno grande de rayos para luego descender sobre el objetivo, posiblemente por completo su vaporización. El efecto completo de esta técnica en un individuo no se vio como Natsu fue sacado del camino por Gajeel antes de que pudiera conectar. *'Palacio de Truenos'(神 鸣 殿 Kaminari Den): Crea lacrima múltiples lleno de enormes cantidades de magia un rayo y se suspenden en el aire en una formación circular. Cuando todos los globos se lanzan a la vez, todo por debajo y por encima del círculo es golpeado por los rayos de gran alcance equivalente a la cantidad de orbes lacrima. Este hechizo es lo suficientemente potente como para destruir toda la ciudad de Magnolia. Si las esferas son destruidas por una fuerza externa, el atacante se electrocutó al instante a través del. living link magic. Cazadragones Artificial: Laxus es un usuario de magia Rayo, que le permite controlar y hacer aparecer un rayo desde casi cualquier lugar. La verdadera base para la magia laxus es Rayo Cazadragones Magic, dándole el poder y las características de un dragón relámpago, y él puede comer relámpago a curarse a sí mismo. mueve rayos pueden ser redirigidos por los objetos de metal que actúa como "pararrayos". Sin embargo, ha estado manteniendo la verdadero naturaleza de su secreto mágico de los otros miembros del gremio, incluso Makarov, e implica que laxus entrenado con un dragón real como Gajeel y Natsu. Resulta que sin embargo, la magia se implantó en realidad dentro de él por su padre como él era débil cuando era más joven, a pesar de su potencial mágico. *'Rayo Dragón Cielo alabarda' (雷 竜 方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): laxus rayo se forma entre sus manos, creando una lanza grande hecho de un rayo. A continuación, lanza la lanza al enemigo. Este hechizo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a un debilitado Natsu al menos, si no hubiera sido redirigido en el último segundo. *'Rugido del Dragón del Rayo' (雷 竜 の 咆哮 Rairyū no hoko): laxus genera un rayo en la boca y la libera *thumb|Laxus usando el Fairy Law en una explosión concentrada. Incluso si el objetivo sobrevive, el rayo que paraliza, evitando que escape de su próximo ataque. *'Puño de Rotura del Dragón del Rayo:' Laxus creates a giant fist, made from thunder which then moves forward and pummel/stun the opponent. (Anime only) *'Fairy Law' (妖精 の 法律 Yosei no Hōritsu):La misma magia Makarov utilizada para derrotar a José, sino que se dirige a todos que el usuario ve como enemigos y los elimina. Sólo aquellos que el usuario ve como aliados o neutrales permanecerá incólume. La elección entre amigos o enemigos se decide por el espíritu del usuario, y no puede mentir a esta magia. Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Miembros de Fairy Tail Categoría:Magos de clase S Categoría:Mago Dragon Slayers Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Magos Categoría:Magos Legítimos